soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Monstrale (BIT)
Monstrale is a boss from Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. He serves as the Stuffy Kingdom's elite guard. The sperm whale battles the Mario Bros on their way to the next portal located in the Stuffy Kingdom. Appearance Monstrale's whale species is of the Sperm Whale kind. He is bigger than most bosses of the series but it's not exactly a giant boss. He's gray in color with yellow eyes and a dark gray underside. The boss wears a yellow spiked helmet and has two black army markings on his cheeks along with shoulder pads on his front fins. History As the Mario Bros were swimming over to the Stuffy Kingdom, they met Monstrale who was guarding the entrance. Since he didn't know of the famous plumbers, he suspected them as Wart's henchmen and quickly attacked the plumbers. After his defeat, he was explained by the plumbers about themselves. Monstrale understood all of this and let the brothers enter inside the kingdom. If you visit him after finishing Egypt and talk to him, he'll say he has been researching the Mario Bros legacy and now understands their appearance. Even feeling embarrassed of attacking the two. Battle Monstrale has many attacks up his sleeve making him the first official difficult boss of Mario & Luigi: Back in Time. His first attack is to shoot bubbles at the bros. the bubbles can be destroyed by the hammer. His second attack is to shoot a stream of water upwards that will fall on a bro. This can be seen by seeing which animation he does. If he wiggles his tail, it'll attack Mario, if he wiggles his fins, it'll hit Luigi. The attack can be counterattacked with the hammer. His third attack is to go off-screen and ram a bro. He'll blink if he's going to hit Mario, if he doesn't, then it'll attack Luigi. The bros can jump to avoid this but Monstrale may sometimes swim above the bros which will be lethal if they jump. His fourth attack is to shoot fish skulls at the bros which can be jumped. The attack hits both bros with a barrage of fish bones that may float above the bros or under them. His fifth attack is to gobble up a bro quickly. The bro will then have to navigate through his stomach avoiding the acid and Dry Bones. Once they reach an opening above, the bro will jump upwards and be spit out of the blowhole. His sixth and final attack is to fall on the ground, doing a rapid quake that needs to be jumped to be avoided. Sometimes, Fluffy the Dolphins will join the fight and aid Monstrale. Quotes "Who are you two? You don't seem like citizens of our kingdom. Wait, those clothes, those mustaches and those hats. YOU MUST BE WART'S HENCHMEN!!" "Don't sass me! It is my duty to protect this kingdom from trouble! And two plumber enemies won't stop me!" "You say you are the Mario Brothers? From the Mushroom Kingdom? Oh! Now I understand! I'll let you two heroes past. Just don't cause trouble. The prince is in one of those days of his" "Good day to you two! I have been researching the Mushroom Kingdom a lot these days. And now I really know you two's celebrity status. Hehe, I feel embarrassed for attacking such heroes. You two can enter as many times as you want." Stats *Level-13 *HP-1005 *Power-201 *Defense-103 *Speed-240 *Coins-350 *Item Dropped-Piece of Kelp *Related-Fluffy the Dolphins Trivia *Monstrale's name may be a combination of Monster and Whale. *The whale may be based on Monstro. A whale antagonist that appeared in the animated movie Pinocchio. **He could also be based on Moby Dick. A legendary white whale. Monstrale X Monstrale X is a boss faced by Mario & Luigi only in the battle ring. He's basically the same Monstrale but tougher and recolored. Appearance Monstrale X this time is purplish-blue with red eyes, gray armor and helmet as well. Battle Monstrale X has the same attacks as his normal counterpart but much more powerful than normal. His minions, Fluffy the Dolphins also have an X counterpart. They're black with red wings instead. Stats *Level: Unknown *HP: 3005 *Power: 321 *Speed: 310 *Coins Rewarded: 1000 *Item Dropped: None *Related: Fluffy the Dolphin X Category:Mario & Luigi: Back in Time Category:Villains Category:BIT Bosses